Fan:Digimon Xtreme:Summaries
Fan:Digimon Xtreme :Hot Spring: * Trailmon is stopped by a large Japanese-style bath house. Against <>'s feeling that it's odd, the others ignore him and walk right in. Entering, they are greeted by an Angewomon and her Gatomon servants to which <> finds more odd. They are then lead into a dining room and served a magnificent buffet with finding this the most suspicious thing of all, and worries that it might be poisoned. By the time he's voiced his fears, however, the others have already finished nearly the entire table of food. By then, the <> enter the room. It turned out they were to meet him a bit away, but they ended up here. The owner reappears and suggests that they relax from their battles in the hot springs. After someone explains the concept to him, <> enthusiastically agrees. But sadly, his hopes are dashed by a very large brick wall in between the men and women's baths. Shortly thereafter, <> finally makes it on top of the wall, but before he can dive into paradise, a giant cage descends on the women's bath as the males are surrounded by <>. The bathhouse owner reveals herself to be <>, Meanwhile, <> finally goes postal, blasting her way out of the cage. She and the other girls rampage through the, finally running into <> as he was in his own rampage. After a trade of words, group continues on to ravage the engine room, but are ambushed by the owner, who reveals a small remote control which causes the towels the women are wearing to constrict, rendering them immobile. Unfortunately, while she is busy congratulating herself, <> bursts in and destroys the remote. This causes the towels to release themselves and fall to the ground. Fortunately, the women are revealed to have been wearing bathing suits under the towels (graciously provided by the bathhouse staff). Soon <> is formed and the battle ends with <> defeated and her staff free of the Dark Rings. Unfortunately, their victory is short-lived, as they are suddenly hit by artillery fire, which scatters them across the desert floor. Nearby, the dust clears, and a familiar-looking Digimon appears with <> standing on its shoulder. ----- :Sally Forth, Digital Hearts Soon, the rematch of Gigantomon and <> commences. However, an artillery strike rains down on both sides and off in the distance, it looks as if an entire mountain is lumbering towards them. But it is revealed as the Fortress manned by <>. On <>'s order, <> tries to attack the <>, but simply cannot reach any vulnerable spot on the massive fortress, which unleashes a barrage which badly damages the Digimon. However, though the others, Gigantomon refuses to run from a fight. Using the <>'s attacks, Gigantomon and company ride the explosion towards the deck. Though unable to fire on his deck, <> instead uses the <>'s catapult arms start batting the Digimon around like toys. While that occured, the humans are ambushed by Scorpiveramon and Barbarimon until a mysterious Digimon arrives and drives them back while another mystery Digimon saves <>. Despite being outmatched by a full squad of Mekanorimon, the Digimon fight before falling back much to Gigantomon's dismay. :The Birth of Sigmamon. dies taking a hit. They biomerge into Sigmamon. The enemy Digimon rush Sigmamon, who easily destroys them all with his blade. <> joins and futilely fires blasts of energy at the new opponent, only to be restrained in place by Sigmamon's boomerang-like projections. Sigmamon finishes the fight by energizing his large sword and launches himself at <>, ripping through the opponent as he explodes. ----------- Deep Savers 3-parter : Part 1 * In the Fortress, the take the demise of their own in their way as the Dark Master <> offers to avenge their comrade by obtaining the DigiMemory of the Sea. The group arrives to Netsurf Village, on the shores of the Net Ocean. After much debating, the gang decides to take some time to play around as <> is reformatted for ocean travel. Over the course of the day, Digital Hearts' members compete in many different beach competitions, such as volleyball, watermelon smashing, and sand-castle building. But soon after, they are under attack. : Part 2 * All hope seems lost for the kids, until a Whamon shows up shallowing them before swimming off. <> begins a search with a group of Divermon and Mantamon, with Whamon escaping by swimming to an area of high pressure in the ocean where their pursuers cannot follow. Whamon soon arrives to a distant island where the kids can rest. After everyone attempts to fish on the island, Gomamon hears of something coming their way from a school of fish. The Aegisdramon, commanded by <>, arrives to take the Water DigiMemory. ----------------------- Titles *Begin! A New World Adventure (Agumon) *The One who inherits our Digital World (Veemon) *Birth. Dream towards the Future (Guilmon) *I am the leader of fights. (Agumon) *Seraphimon's Awakening (Patamon) *Explosive (Agumon) *Oh friend! (Gabumon) *Break through (Tentomon) *Shining Winged Knight (Biyomon, Hawkmon) * ?? Blossoms (Palmon) * Break through! ? Spark (Gomamon) * Bonds of Fate (Gatomon) Titles * 2-Top (Veemon) * Crawl the Sky (Gomamon) * True Strength (Wormmon) * Happy Smile (Palmon) * Team, Ah Fried Eggs, Blazing (Agumon) * A Message to the Future (Armadillomon) * If We Fly Together (Biyomon) * Scenery of the Whole World (Tentomon) * Our Melody (Gabumon) * Fly High (Hawkmon) * The Two of Us (Guilmon) * Last Piece (Renamon) * Never Ending Story (Leomon) * Forever Together (Gaomon) * Friendship! (Falcomon) * Steppin' Out (Patamon) * Shining Star (Gatomon) * One's Feelings (Lopmon) * Black Intruder/the Guardian (Impmon) ----------------- :Our Style. Girls' Battle of Love! (Kaori & Jan with Persiamon vs. Scorpiveramon) *Power Used: Garudamon (Biyomon), Lilymon (Palmon), Silphymon (Hawkmon+Gatomon), Taomon(Renamon), Lilamon(Lalamon)